Love letters from the heart
by Caspyr441
Summary: This is actually an original work. I just couldn't find that category and so I figured that this was closest. This is not actually a story but rather compilations of love letters or diary entries. Each chapter will contain a different story. Enjoy!


**Hi everyone! So here's a new story I'm putting out there or it's not so much a story as much as a collection. Each chapter is like a love letter or diary entry about a love story. Some might be dealing with the same characters and some might be dealing with others but I'm warning you in advance that I will not tell you. You're going to have to make of it what you will. These stories truly do come straight from the heart and are therefore very precious to me. Although they are quite short, they require a lot of inspiration and therefore a lot of time to make just right. I really hope you enjoy reading these as much as I enjoyed making it. **

-o0o-

**Anyone but You**

-o0o-

I'm with my friends, and He's there. He came with me. I'm sitting there and everything is just kind of moving in slow motion. I'm watching him as He's talking with my friends and I marvel at how He just naturally attracts them. I'm watching how His hair semi covers His eyes; and I can't understand why, because I could look into those orbs all day. But He tells me it's 'style', and really who am I to say anything to the contrary. I'm watching him smile. I watch as his lips turn up to reveal the pearly white teeth that were previously hidden. I watch as the smile reaches his eyes and they become half-moons. I see how contagious his smile is, how it can get anyone smiling…but especially me.

I'm not really paying very much attention to the conversation but the joke must be over because everyone just has the small remnants f the giant grins they were sporting just before. And He turns around to face me and asks: "So, do you like anyone?"

Taken aback by the question I just answer: "maybe…"

He smiles and asks: "Do I know him?"

Our friends who know that He's the one are laughing in the background. Since they found out they've been pushing me towards him. They call us "the rocker and the sweet heart".

For a solid five seconds, I debate telling him the truth but decided on saying: "Quite well."

He asks me: "Does he know?" and I just nod my head "no".

He asks: "Why not?" And I tell Him the truth; "Because I'm scarred!"

He laughs and says, "You have nothing to be scarred of! Any guy would be lucky to have you." Then it's my turn to laugh. I think to myself, but I don't want just any guy, I want you! And you are so far from 'any guy'.

Then He asks me "Well, when are you going to tell him?"

And again, I tell him the truth: "Never".

Then he gets serious and asks: "Really, what do have to worry about?" And I tell him that I'm really good friends with this guy and I'm not really sure he feels the same way about me. I'm scarred that if I tell him, things will get awkward. And I'd much rather have the guy as my friend than have him as nothing at all.

He looks at me pulls me and pulls me into a big hug. And as He hold me against his chest He repeats "Any guy would be lucky to gave you."

I give a small laugh and say: "Yup…any guy."

So for now, I'll be selfish and keep this secret to myself. For now, I'll watch as He talks with all my friends, I'll watch as He coifs his hair so that it only covers half of His left eye, and I'll watch as He smiles at me every morning and I grin back. But most of all, I'll watch for when He realizes that he is my 'any guy', and I'll tell myself, it was worth the wait.

-o0o-

**So there's the first one! I really hope you liked it! I do want to take requests for this collection, so if you want a certain type of story send me prompts or a really basic outline that I can build around. But I'd also like to reserve the right to say no to an idea if I feel I can't really write a good piece on it. I really want to do this story justice :P.**

**That being said…please review! I'd like to know your thoughts on this idea!**

**Thank you.**

**~Caspyr441**


End file.
